The Ghouliest Show on Earth
The Ghouliest Show on Earth is the twelfth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise While visiting Scooby's parents in Dooville, Flim-Flam becomes hypnotized by a circus ringmaster. Synopsis The gang drops by Dooville to unwind a bit and visit Scooby's parents, Mumsy and Dada Doo. Apparently well known and famous in his home town, the entire city turns out to welcome the ghost-chasing canine and his crew home. However, while waiting for the homecoming hero, the citizens of Dooville are drawn -- by beguiling music -- to a nearby travelling carnival that has inexplicably appeared on the edge of town. The jovial ringmaster and carnival owner, Professor Phantazmo, invites the townsfolk to partake in the carnival festivities, free of charge. The townsfolk are so engrossed by the carnival they forget all about Scooby's homecoming. The gang arrives to a deserted train station, but are likewise drawn to the carnival. Scrappy dreamily notes that the ever-present calliope music is "out of this world." Phantazmo greets the ghost hunters, and Flim-Flam, enchanted by the glamor, tries to convince Phantazmo to take him on as a partner running the carnival. The crew enters the carnival, where they catch up with The Doos -- who apologize for standing Scooby up, but noting this carnival was so fantastic they couldn't pass it up. Scooby and Shaggy wander into a closed attraction -- even after Phantazmo forbade them to enter, saying it was under repair. Inside, the calliope music cannot be heard: but as they glance out a window, Scooby and Shaggy can now see the carnival as it truly is... a midway of monsters and demons. The duo gather the gang and the Doos and flee the carnival. Flim-Flam, convinced he wants to join the carnival (still unaware of its true nature) comes back. At the Doo house, the remaining gang learns from Vincent that Phantazmo is one of the 13 Ghosts and that he intends to keep the people of Dooville trapped forever. The gang returns to rescue Flim Flam, and after a mishap destroys the calliope playing the beguiling music, the illusion is shattered and the demons appear in their true form. Flim-Flam, now a member of the carnival, sees who he foolishly fell in league with, and using his enchanted Lion Tamer whip, teleports Phantazmo and his demonic circus into the Chest of Demons. Freed from the curse, the people of Dooville then hold Scooby's belated welcome home party - and, as a last trick, Flim-Flam swings Phantazmo's magical whip and produces a massive out-of-season snowy winter on Dooville, earning him humorous angry glares from Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne, as Van Ghoul watches in his crystal ball. Characters Main characters * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Scrappy-Doo ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters * Mumsy-Doo * Dada-Doo Villains * Professor Phantazmo * Bogel * Weerd Other characters * Eggbert * Constance * Clown Locations * Dooville ** Train station ** Prof. Phantazmo's Circus Fantastique ** Mumsy and Dada-Doo's home * Vincent Van Ghoul's castle Objects * Scooby Snacks * Chest of Demons * Phantazmo's calliope * Phantazmo's whip Vehicles * TBA Cast Continuity * This is the second appearances of Mumsy and Dada-Doo, and Dooville after It's a Wonderful Scoob. * Bogel and Weerd are still trying to get accepted into the Spook and Poltergeist Society from the previous episode. Notes/trivia * The batch of Scooby Snacks made by Mumsy resembles bones instead of the regular brown squared shape. * This marks the only episode where Flim-Flam captures the villain, without assistance. * This is the fifth time Scrappy cries. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scrappy and Flim-Flam in a trenchcoat; Shaggy and Scooby as clowns. * "Zoinks" count: Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Eggbert, a human, is married to a cow. * While much closer in age to their appearance (especially Mumsy) in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode A Night Louse at the White House, Mr. and Mrs. Doo are still fairly younger than they're depicted in the latter; while ballet dancing though they inexplicably change to the latter appearance. ** They were also older than their previous appearance in this series. In other languages Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Circus Monsters DVD set released released by Warner Home Video on March 12, 2013. * Big Top Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2012. * Big Top Scooby-Doo! Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes